


AI Dungeon: Langs' Wacky Weekend

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Blood and Injury, Crack, Gen, Gun Violence, Injury, Lang is a furry, Murder, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: I kill a man in the forest, then I meet an investigator. He is a good company to have around, and then he’s gone.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with ai dungeon so I can't take full credit. Grammar editing a pain. Hey I actually rewrites some parts! Managed to think of some story. Pog.
> 
> What to expect:  
> 1\. Lang being a furry  
> 2\. Confusion

I am a detective living in Japanifornia. I have a pistol and a police badge. I enter the forest where I believe the person I'm searching for fled to. Suddenly, I hear a noise behind me.

"Halt!" I shout as loud as possible.

The man looks at his watch and sighs. He walks up and puts his hand on my shoulder. It makes me want to cry. He whispers something under his breath. 

"What?" I look at him with disbelief.

"The president," he replies. "Is forever."

I take out my revolver. The man immediately backs away from me. I fire one shot into the man's chest. Blood splatters all over me and he falls backward onto the ground.

I run back to the car then I drive off.

Wait. What about what he was trying to say? I drove in silence for a while. Finally, I speak up again.

"Oh shit."

My car halts I jump off.

Run.

He is not normal. There are secrets and I don't know anything.

I continue to run until I see a park where I hide in the bushes. A few moments later, I hear someone walking down the street. It's him! A person I can trust. He sees my hiding spot and approachs me with a grin.

He looks friendly so I told him about myself and I man I saw. Not that I shot him though.

He said his name is Lang. He tells me that he knows who I am and that he has been following me for quite some time now.

Huh?

He says that he wants to kill me so badly because it would be a great way to end this once and for all.

Uhhh.

"But I won't because you haven't done anything wrong."

He asks if I want him to come with me. I tell him no, but he insists on coming anyway. He tells me that he will go kill the President himself and then he can take care of me later when they get back home.

"We are allies," I say, not understanding it.

He nods.

I agree to let him come along. He thanks me. I begin to wonder how long he will stay here before heading back home. In the living room, I ask him if he is really going to kill the President since he said he had done it once before. He tells me that he isn't sure yet.

Somehow I am very tired so I go to sleep.

* * *

I wake up and realize that I have slept through the entire day. The sun is setting. Lang is gone. I look out my window and see the horizon that reflects red.

Not good. what if there will be a vampire at night?

I think about it again and decide that I'm too tired to worry about imaginary vampires. I should probably head back to bed though since I don't feel like dealing with them right now.

What if there are werewolves?

Huh, interesting.

I call Lang. Somehow I know his number and tell him that we should do something soon. He doesn't seem surprised or upset by this decision, so I assume he agrees with it. I tell him to meet me at the train station at night, which is in a few hours.

I wonder what he said about the President.

"Is forever..."

I start looking around for something on the ground to write down what Lang told me. I find a small piece of paper stuck under some rocks and read: "We are allies."

Lang actually don't want to kill me

I take the note and look at it. I can't believe how much I've been trusting him. This was supposed to be a job for a professional, not someone who has no sense of loyalty whatsoever.

He's a good furry.

I smile and nod at the paper. "Good fur."

I grab my pistol and put on my backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

I arrive at the train station just as it gets dark. I spot Lang standing near the entrance.

He looks up when he sees me and smiles. "Hello again,"

I walk forward and stand next to him. "Hi Lang,"

"Hi... Lang," he said. "What a funny name for someone like you."

I feel his hand touch my arm briefly before he turns away from me. He seems nervous, which makes me uncomfortable. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lang says. "I was just thinking about somethi-"

A flash of light came from the direction where I was standing. It appears to be coming from a nearby building, but it could also come from inside the train station itself.

Lang grabs me tightly and shields me from the blast. He screams in pain but manages to run out of the way of the explosion before it reaches him.

I look around and find that the explosion has damaged several of the walls in this area. I crouch down behind some rubble and examine Lang's wounds. As I do so, I hear a loud noise and realize that it is coming from inside the train station itself.

"It's that thing," he said. "President's helper."

I notice a dark shape moving towards me. It moves faster than any normal human can move, but it is still not fast enough to avoid my bullets.

The creature runs into the darkness and disappears. I don't know what kind of animal it is, but I'm sure that it isn't friendly. Then a wolf-like creature comes out of the darkness and attacks me with its claws. most like the same creature. I shoot at it, but it dodges them all. It jumps up high and lands on top of one of the cars near me.

Lang transforms into a werewolf and starts fighting off the creature. The creature tries to bite me, but I easily dodge those attacks as well. Eventually, the beast falls over dead.

I ask, "What do we do now?"

and Lang replies "We need to get out of here!"


	3. Chapter 3

After running away from that place, I notice that Lang has changed into a human form again. He looks like he's been bitten by a rabid dog or something. "Lang are you sure you are ok?"

Lang says "Yes, I am very sure. We gotta find our target right away."

Lang and I head back to the train station to continue our mission. When we arrive, I see a man dressed in black standing nearby. He notices and walks up to us.

"... Hi," I say.

The man turns around and sees me

He tells me to follow him.

I follow him out of the train station and down some stairs. After a few minutes, I hear a voice behind me. It sounds like Lang, but it isn't clear enough for me to make out everything he's saying. It starts to be clearer:

"LEAVE YOU IDIOT."

I turn around and see a man wearing a trench coat. He's holding a gun in one hand and an axe in the other. He points his gun at me. "Where are you going?"

I point my gun at him. 

Lang hit him on the head.

"... Oh. Thanks."

I run ahead of Lang and get to a door leading outside. There's no-one there, so I go inside. Inside, I find myself in a large warehouse with several doors leading off to various rooms.

Holy shit

I walk into a room with several tables and chairs in a circle. A man sits at each table, staring intently at something on their screens. As soon as I enter, they raise their guns and shoot across them. They do it again and again, turning the room in a bloodbath until I step back.

"Calm down!" I shouted.

Suddenly, one man stands up too and looks at me. His face is pale white and his eyes are bloodshot. How did he not die? He says "What happened? What did I shoot at?"

I couldn't speak.

"Maybe... souls?"

I nod slowly before turning around and running back towards the exit.

The man follows me, firing bullets in my direction. I duck behind another table when he fires a bullet through the wall next to me.

"Wait why?" I ask. "Why?" The man doesn't answer. Instead, he continues shooting.

I raise my hands defensively and scream "No! No! NO!" The man stops shooting and stare at me. He walks forward slowly, lowering his gun. He stares at me for a long time before finally speaking "Are you a werewolf?"

I shake my head. "No."

The man frowns and walks away, back to the bloodbath, and he's gone.

I hear two gunshots followed by a thud, but I didn't pay attention to where it came from.

Oh no... Lang?

I sit down and try to catch my breath. My arm hurts. My stomach hurts like hell but it's fading away. I think about how I can escape, but then realize that if anyone else was here they'd probably just kill me now anyway.

I hear footsteps from the exit.

"Lang are you ok?" I ask.

He rubs his forehead and says, "Yeah, I'm fine."

I take out my cell phone and call for an ambulance.

I didn't see Lang covering his midriff.

Soon we are heading to the nearest ER.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up feeling a little groggy. I'm on the bed in a white room. I walk outside and find myself in a room with several other people, most of them looking... I can't see any of their faces. Their faces are covered by their hands. They all randomly shot questions at me.

"Are you ok? What happened? They said it would be fine. Did the president do something bad?"

I nod and say, "Yes, but I don't know anything about it."

That was weird.

Time to find Lang. I enter the ER and knock on the door. A middle-aged man opens it and greets me warmly. "Hello, what brings you here?"

"How is Lang?"

"He's hurt pretty badly. He says he doesn't know anything about the shooting."

* * *

We come back home, I follow him into the bedroom and ask him if he needs any medical attention. He shook his head. I sit down on the couch and cover my own wound while he goes through some papers in a folder.

"We need to plan how to kill the president soo."

"..."

"Langggg do we have plans."

"No, I'm going to bed now."

"Oh fine."

I leave the house and start walking. I then see a couple walking a dog nearby. They are facing away from me. "Hello??" I call them.

The two refused to turn around. The woman asked, "Are you the one who lives at the house?"

"Yes?" I say.

The man tell me they know it's not safe to stay there anymore. They also mention that someone has been killing werewolves lately.

"That's scary. Well, we're not really monsters or anything."

They didn't answer that and walked away from me. Weird.

I want to go home and tell Lang of this, but suddenly I notice a group of people standing near the side of the road.

He doesn't seem to be a cop so I assume he must be a detective. He might be Lang's friend. I approach and tell him what happened and how I had to run from the killer myself. I ask about the President.

He tells me the President was last seen in his limo being chased by a man dressed as a clown.

"Ahh so people want to kill him a lot huh."

He says that they don't really care if he's alive or dead, they just want to get rid of him.

Well, that is Lang's goal.


	5. also where Lang is a furry

I return home and ask him questions. "Who is the president?"

"I know who the president is," Lang says. "I haven't seen him since the assassination."

"Who is the clown? And wait is the President dead."

"Bingo I'm the clown," Lang says. He tells me that he has been dressing up as a clown for years now, but never got any closer to finding out who the president is. "The president never dies. Even if it looks like it, he will always come back."

"But a furry is a furry at heart. Why are you dressing as a clown and not use a fursuit?"

Lang explains that he wears a fursuit because he wants to look like a real clown, but also because he likes the idea of being able to blend into crowds. He says that wearing a fursuit would make him stand out more and cause people to think something fishy is going on.

"SO YOU CALLED A FUR SUIT AS A CLOWN DISGUISE?"

Lang says that he didn't call himself a clown, but rather a "fursona". He goes on to say that this means nothing and no one can ever know what he actually looks like.

"Sighhh I never understand you, you know that."

Lang says that he always thought it was funny when someone called him a furry, but then later found out that he wasn't a real animal. He says that it makes sense though everyone calls him a furry because they think he's some kind of weird animal.

"But you are a werewolf."

Lang says that he doesn't consider himself a wolf, but rather an alpha male. He goes on to explain that wolves are usually referred to as "wolves" and not "werewolves", which is stupid because they aren't even animals!

"Ok then."

Lang says that he isn't going to be calling himself a werewolf either, but instead will refer to himself as a "were-wolf". He goes on to say that his name is Lang and he lives in Japanifornia.

"We are at Japanifornia and I know your name. Thank you."

I leave the house and head to a local pet store where I buy some food and treats for the cat. I buy dog treats for Lang too. He will like it. I leave the pet store and head back home. I put away all my stuff and sit down on a couch.

I give Lang some dog food. He looks very happy when he eats it. Good boy. I ask him what his name is. He says "Lang" which makes I smile.I pat Lang's belly. He seems to enjoy it.

(heyy we need to kill the president isn't it our mission)

I say "Yes" and then lick Lang's face. He smiles at me and starts licking my hand.

(WHAT'S THE ACTUAL PLOT WHY ARE WE ROLEPLAYING FURRY)

I stop playing with Lang and tell him to stay. We gotta do our mission!


	6. Chapter 6

It can't wait.

I grab the pistol and run out of my house into the street. There's a gunshot. A man has been shot in the head.

The president needs to die.

I continue to walk down the street. Eventually, I reach an intersection where I see a bunch of cops chasing a guy who has just killed one of them. I immediately jump over the wall and run towards the chase scene.

Target the president!

I aim my gun at the president and fire. The bullet hits the president in the back of his head. I drop my weapon as I fall to the ground.

It is that easy.

I feel like I've lost everything. my job, my family, my home. But I remember that Lang is a furry and he needs to survive too.

Even if it seems like it, the president never dies.

"Are you ok?"

Is our goal impossible? Who is to blame?

"What's your name?" He asks. My furry.

"Lang..."

"It's you." He smiled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to die."

… Huh?

"Yes, I did."

When?

"Yesterday afternoon."

HOW?

Lang smiled at me, with his hand on my shoulder.

My vision goes dark.

He, too, faded to the dark.

There is chaos around me, but it feels so far away now. As I slowly lose touch, something occurred to me.

Yesterday, both of us got shot… It hit my left arm, but actually I got shot… in the abdomen.


	7. Chapter 7

I look around. "Where am I?"

My home.

"It's so dark out here..."

Yes it is.

The world starts to build itself. I am back at my- our- my house. I am standing near a bush in front of the house. Everything's quiet.

I don't know what to do now...

Suddenly I hear something coming from inside the house. I hid in the bush.

That's him!

Lang opens the door and someone is behind him, a man. A man I shot in the forest, coming out from the house, following Lang They don't pay attention to me. They just keep walking towards the park.

Then they're gone.

Just like that.

Maybe this is a dream?

I walk to a car parked nearby and look at myself in the mirror and realize:

I look so stupid.

Looking like myself.

I feel a sharp pain on my shoulders as I am tackled to the ground by- a black dog.

A black dog, darkest of all in this universe.

As my mind goes blank staring into the dark, a girl who looks quite young run toward me, with a pistol.

She shot a few bullets and the creature ran away, soon disappeared.

"Who are you?" I stand up. She's short.

The girl tells me she had been attacked by a black dog before.

"Do you know Lang?"

She says yes, but she can't remember anything after that. She thinks it might be because he was bitten by a dog once.

"Did you get bit?"

She says no, but she remembers seeing two people chasing after a black dog.

That might be us, at the train station.

She doesn't remember much after that. Maybe it was just a bad dream.

I tell her that it is not, and that I need to enter home. The girl asks if she can stay here or go somewhere else. I ignore her.

Lang is still needed. He needs to exist.

We just sit there in front of the house talking. I don't really understand what I'm saying, but I continue to talk to her anyway. Eventually, I realize that this girl is probably just a kid and she has no idea what's going on.

I ask her name, and she answers "Lang" without hesitation.

How dare she?

Why are there so many "Lang"s?

Is Lang ok? She is ok.

She isn't the Lang I know.

What about that Lang? What about me?

She and I agree we are fine and just confused. I can't remember anything else about myself except for my name, which haven't been used until I met Lang.

I am Lang… am I not?

I lean forward to the girl and put my hand on her shoulder. I tell her that I'm sorry about what will happen, but she'll get over it soon.

She nods and smiles at me.

Don't.

I knows who she is. She is trouble, just like me. Lang has to deal with me, just like how someone should deal with her.

But I am not dealt with, for Lang is gone.

Someone will deal with her.

Don't think we can exist for long.

No one can defy the President.

The girl looks at me. She then starts crying. She could read my mind. Isn't the President dead right now?

Yes, yes. I shot him, but it fools you. The president will be back. 

Why?

Because Lang told me, and he had done something like this once before. He is strong.

But he is dead?

I growl at her.

The girl starts crying harder. She then asks if this will keep happening.

Yes. It has happened before.

Somehow I exist. Somehow you exist. Somehow, someone will die. Dogs multiply.

We can't defy.

The girl looks at me with tears streaming down her face. She then says that she loves me.

Don't love me. I don't love you. I will never make the same mistake as Lang. We are not friends.

The girl looked down.

She was confused so I say, "It's better this way."


	8. Chapter 8

I fall asleep and wake up to find out that the girl had disappeared. No one knew who she is.

The clown... is it the Lang I know?

I look at the ground and feel like I've seen this place before. I head back to my house and go straight to bed.

No of course not. I am Lang now.

I continue sleeping and eventually fall asleep again. In the morning, I wake up and realize that I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. I go downstairs to see if there is something in the fridge or something, but there is nothing.

The Lang I know is gone.

Someone rang the bell. I opened the door to see a man. He is wearing a trench coat. He doesn't seem angry or scared.

"Did you kill the girl?" I ask. "What about Lang?"

"Yes, I did. Yes, I am the clown, a werewolf," the man says. "But why would you think I killed my friend?"

_"Where is Lang?"_

"He's dead," the man says. "We're all dead."

"Then why do we have to suffer in a world that makes no sense?"

Because the president is a black dog.

We can't go on. Lang is dead. There is nothing left now.

Well, maybe there will be.

Well, maybe there won't be.

It continues no matter who I am, as everything flickers on and off, and only the president is the thing not going anywhere.

Can someone save this world...?


	9. Chapter 9

This is the first time I've ever had any sort of real conversation with someone about my feelings. The last time I felt like this was when I was in middle school and talking to my online friend for hours.

My feeling's all gone now. All a lie.

"I'm sorry," they say, "but I don't think so."

"No, I mean... I really thought I'm getting better, but!"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough. It's been a long time since you've talked to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah," I say. "It's probably best if I don't talk too much more about it until then."

"What does that mean?" they ask.

"That means that whatever happens, it's going to happen anyway."

The void is forever.

"We can either wake up tomorrow morning or sleep through the night."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read all that, I give a round of applause. And if you can feel my frustration at this AI for messing with Lang, then you feel it right. Lang deserves better. Thanks for reading


End file.
